The present invention relates to handheld spray nozzles. With large residential and commercial basins or machinery it is often cumbersome for the user to clean and rinse the object or objects, usually requiring the wetting down of the surfaces to be cleaned, applying soap from a separate source (e.g. bucket and sponge, siphoned liquid soap, etc.) then rinsing. The Handheld Retractable Cleaning Sprayer uniquely provides an all-in-one device.
The invention includes an adjustable spray nozzle connected to a hose. The hose is connected to the inner plumbing of a basin or other clean water source. At the base of the nozzle, and the top of the hose, is a ball valve that provides selections of Soap, Off, and Rinse settings. Above the ball valve is the tablet holder. To operate the Handheld Retractable Cleaning Sprayer, the user selects the desired water source, soap or rinse, to get a flow of water. Turning the ball valve selector to the right or left will give options for water flow. The top of the nozzle has a turnstile mechanism and allows for different types of spray.